My Candy Lover
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Nanamura and Castiel take their relationship further...


My first one shot( I think) lemon in a while. I'm just doin this to piss Fanfiction off. I started playing Candy love a while ago and I love it. Castiel is my fav.

* * *

They held hands as they walked home from a busy day at school, Amber was being a bitch as always, Nathaniel was trying everything he can to make her stop but she did not listen as always, this time she and her friends cornered Nanamura at her locker and tried to beat her up. She was jealous at the growing attraction Castiel held for the other blonde girl what infuriated her was when she found out that they had been going out for the past five months. Just as Amber was about the punch the girl he intervened and told her to stay away from her or else he would retaliate in a horrible way, it made her cry and she ran off with her groupies following her.

As she left Castiel asked Nanamura if he could stay at her place for the night, living independently had its downfalls he always lived alone he wanted to be with someone tonight so why not be with his girlfriend? Nanamura blushed but she complied, she also lived alone since her parents travel a lot also for work. Right now they were at her apartment near her door she let themselves in. her apartment was surprisingly clean for a teenager who lived alone, Castiel wasn't even that neat.

"Please come in," She said with nervousness in her voice.

He gladly did, he made himself comfortable on the couch as Nanamura walked in the kitchen and grabbed some soda for them to drink. She came back carrying two cans of cherry soda and sat down next to her boyfriend she then turned on the TV and turned to a movie channel, today's movie was Moulin Rouge. They watched in silence, Castiel's arm was around her shoulders pulling her close, she rested her head on his shoulder, as the death scene came Nanamura started to cry. Castiel looked at his girl and dried her tears; she was always very sensitive so he could understand.

"Don't worry baby," he said," it's just a movie after all."

"I know," the sad girl said through hiccups," it's just too sad."

He kissed her gently while caressing her soft face; Nanamura blushed but gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The movie was forgotten as the young couple had a mild make out session, there was no tongue wrestling just lips pressing lips. The kiss lasted for about a minute until Castel cannot take it anymore without thinking he pushed his tongue to Nanamura's mouth, begging for entrance the girl gasped as she felt the strong muscle on her lips big mistake he darted his tongue in her mouth and began roaming her insides making small moans as he did so. Nanamura's blush deepened and she began to follow suit their tongues rubbed each other slowly both of them moaning. Castiel, aroused, grab the girl by her hips and placed her on his lap his erection throbbing between her legs, she moaned and deep pleasure as she ran her hands through his Crimson locks.

"Ah... Castel it feels good," she said as they broke the kiss.

He looked up at her with half lid eyes," Nanamura, you know I love you right?"

She nodded.

"I know it's been only five months since we started going out," he cupped her face," I want to take this relationship further."

Nanamura blushed and bit her bottom lip, he was serious. Of course she wanted to go to the next step with the boy she loved but she was a virgin and she heard that it hurts the first time.

"I'll be gentle but I'll understand if you're not ready," Castiel said as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, keeping her in place.

Nanamura squirmed as she felt the hardening bulge poke her women hood, giving her pleasure she never felt before.

"I'll… I'll do it," she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Castiel gulped, he held Nanamura's hips to his groin and stood up with the blondes arms wrapped around his neck," Where's your room?"

"It's the one with the ribbon on the door knob," Nanamura said softly, she didn't want him to see her red face.

He saw it, he was just as red also, and this was going to be their first time. He carried his girl to said door and pressed her against it, Nanamura claimed his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues once again fought for dominance, their teeth clacked and hands groped. Both knew that if they did not get in the bedroom now, their virginities would be lost in the hallway floor, with a numbing hand, Castiel was able to turn the knob to the bedroom and walk in, he groped the small little bottom until her found the bed after a few steps, he placed Nanamura on the twin bed. This whole time they kept kissing each other senselessly; Nanamura blushed and moaned when she felt her lover's body weight on her, his left knee was between her legs, parting them and his right hand went under her shirt, feeling her soft smooth skin while the other was under her head. The boy on top groaned he felt small hands grip his back, he wanted to take her hard and now but Castiel knew that he had to be gentle Nanamura would not speak to him ever again, he was able to part her legs and lift up her shirt to were her breasts met but something hit him; PROTECTION.

"Damn it," he broke the long kiss and sat up, gritting his teeth.

Nanamura was surprised when he did that, did she do something wrong?

"Castiel?"

He blushed and averted his eyes from hers, "Condoms. I need a condom."

She blushed," I don't have any."

He sighed and got of the bed while smoothing his head," I'll go get some at the store, it's a quick walk."

Nanamura got up and pushed her shirt down," Do you want me to do anything?"

Hearing that Castiel smirked and leaned, whispering," You can make yourself pretty for me and I don't mean put some makeup on."

A deep blush appeared on the girls cheeks as her boyfriend walked out of the room and out the apartment. 'Make myself pretty?' she asked herself over and over, what did Castiel mean by that? Thinking quickly she started to undress herself.

Castiel ran from the apartment all the way to the little corner shop. He hoped that the jacket he was wearing hid the painful erection he had on. Walking in; he scanned the shop for that one thing. Once he found it, he stashed it in his pocket without anyone looking and ran for, no one ever knew. He ran back to the apartment and went inside; he wondered if Nanamura got the message about him wanting to see her pretty. He made his way to bedroom door and opened it slowly, he saw that the girls clothes were on the floor and the covers were over her.

"Are you asleep?" he asked, begging to God she wasn't.

The sheet ruffled and a muffled yes was made, he walked in the room, closing the door behind him and pulled the sheets away from the girl. He gulped, in front of her was a naked Nanamura, her legs were partially spread and her long blonde hair was scattered all around her, when he said that she needed to make herself pretty, she did a good job. She had her hands over her face to hide the embarrassed look she had on.

"Nana, you don't need to hide," she heard Castiel," look at me."

She slowly moved her hands away and made a soft squeak, Castiel was also naked, his well toned muscles and long legs were completely exposed to her, she tried to keep her eyes away from the throbbing organ that was Castiel but she couldn't. He saw this walked to the bed; nana blushed when his bare body brushed against hers, the area between her legs got hotter at each passing moment. He leaned down and kissed her bruised lips, sneaking his tongue past her lips to taste her mouth and dominating her once more, pushing her down on the bed again and straddling her like before. Reaching her arms up and latching them around his neck, she gasped as his mouth suddenly left hers and latched onto one of her nipples, while his other hand kneaded the opposite breast.

Arching her back and forcing more of herself into his mouth and hands, she moaned as his tongue and thumb drew circles around her nipples simultaneously. He stopped; placing butterfly kisses down her stomach, until he got to her women hood, Castiel was very surprised at her wetness, he placed soft kissed on her body downward and made it between her parted legs. Plunging his tongue inside her, Castiel licked and reached, gently biting the bundle of nerves and lapping it up when she let out a scream and came into his mouth.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he quickly tore the rubber out of the foil wrapper and placed it on his penis, making sure that it was safe and secure. He paused with his tip brushing her opening.

"This is going to hurt, but it will start to feel good after a bit, okay Nana?"

She nodded, trying to relax as she bit her lip. "I'm ready."

He gently pushed into her, trying to be careful and hold back. He paused as she whimpered, but continued until he was all the way inside. Nanamura made a strangled gasp and gripped her lovers back tightly; she couldn't believe that she lost her virginity and she couldn't believe that it would hurt so much. Castiel stayed still for a good two minutes, when he felt nana rub his back he took that as a message to move, he moved slowly as he tried to get her to get used to his size. Soon the pleasure was too great for the both of them, he moved at a fast pace, moans escaped their mouths.

"Ahh, C-C-Castiel," the little blonde cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist,

Said boy responded by changing the angles of his thrusts, Castiel held Nanamura close and buried his face in her neck, muffling his moans.

"MMm… nana I think," he groaned out, his body started to tremble.

Nanamura knew exactly what he meant, she was feeling the same way. Their moans grew closer and closer until their bodies stilled and then shook. Castiel made a load grunt when he came into the condom; nana gripped his back when she released hers. When he was sure that everything was out, Castiel collapsed on Nanamura, both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths. Sweat dripped from their bare bodies as they basked in the afterglow, before they could say anything; the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Castiel woke up an hour later and get up from the bed, he went and found the bathroom and wet a towel, and he came back and started to clean Nanamura who was still asleep. After she was cleaned up, he crawled back in the bed and threw the sheet over their bodies, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

R&R please

JA ^^


End file.
